A Love Without Boundaries
by Blaze the Bad
Summary: Five years after Raccoon City, Chris starts a new job and gets a new partner. CxOC Chapter 1 is rerevised.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: **I decided to try my hand at a RE romance just to see how it would flowI know, I don't write romance and am most decidedly not a MarySue fan. Still, my goal is to write the atypical romance and I think people will be surprised at what I have in store for our hero.

**Updated AN:** Ok, I lied; I didn't really revise the chapter, just this new author's note. I've decided not to update due to lack of support for the story which was a prerequisite for my updating.

**Re-Updated AN:** Anyway, I know I said I wasn't going to update but I thought about it and realized I was being unfair. Actually, I couldn't resist updating. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 2, coming soon.

_Italics_ denotes thought.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It is a beautiful, sunny spring morning or at least as beautiful as a Monday morning can be. The warm sun shines through the heavy white curtains and a single ray falls upon the person lying in the rumpled bed.

Chris Redfield awakens to a ray of cursed sunlight shining directly into his left eye. With a groan, he rolls over and buries his face in the pillows. Blocking out the light, he tries to fall back asleep. Just as he feels sleep wrap its warm, soothing arms around him, the radio next to the bed goes off, playing Sonny and Cher's _I Got You Babe_.

He slaps the snooze button and grumbles to himself. "I really hate that song."

He throws back the covers, giving up on any chance of getting more sleep and puts his feet on the floor. Grabbing his towel and a clean pair of shorts, he heads for the bathroom to take a shower.

Claire Redfield, Chris' sister, is standing in the kitchen fully dressed. She peeks around the corner at her grumpy brother as he shuffles in his blue sleep pants and white t-shirt to the bathroom. With a knowing smile, she returns to making coffee.

Chris finishes his shower and shaving. Putting a little gel in his hands, he runs them through his still damp hair, finger-combing it into place. After brushing his teeth, he heads back to his bedroom to dress. On his bed is his new, freshly pressed, every tag and badge in place, Virginia State Police uniform.

With a smile, he dresses and goes to the kitchen for his breakfast. He finds Claire, sitting at the table drinking her coffee. At his place is a cup of coffee and an empty bowl.

"Thanks for taking care of my uniform." Chris says gratefully.

Claire responds, "No problem. I knew if I didn't do it, it wouldn't have gotten done."

Chris laughs a little, "You're so right. You know, sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you."

"I wonder that myself." Claire says stiffly.

She gets up and goes into the kitchen. Chris fixes his coffee and takes the first sip.

Claire's voice comes from the kitchen, "What kind of cereal do you want? Froot Loops or Grapenuts?"

Chris answers, "Froot Loops, please."

Claire comes in with the box and a carton of milk and put them in front of him.

Chris pours himself a big bowl and starts chowing down. He looks over at Claire and says, "You shouldn't have to ask what I want. You know I hate that rocks and twigs cereal."

Claire replies, "True but you should try to eat healthier. You're 30 now, you shouldn't be eating kid's cereal."

"But I like kid's cereal," Chris whines, "besides, it's fortified with 11 vitamins and minerals. It says so on the box."

Claire sighs heavily, "Well you need to start looking after yourself."

"That's what I have you for, Claire." Chris says, somewhat confused.

"Not for much longer Chris," Claire reveals, "Steve asked me to marry him and I've accepted. I'm getting married and we're not going to live here with you. You're going to have to do things for yourself."

Chris is stunned, "Married? That little snot didn't even ask for my blessing."

Claire says, "The wedding's in three months. You have until then to figure out what you're going to do."

Still a little stunned, Chris gets up and walks to the front door. Turning, he faces Claire, "I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now. See ya, later."

Claire waves from her seat in the kitchen, "Have a good first day…and think about what I said."

Chris nods and walks out the door to his black 1966 Ford Mustang. The whole way into work, he thought about Claire's news. She and Steve were getting married. She was marrying the Leonardo DiCaprio wannabe. He didn't even ask for permission. Where's the respect for him as her older brother?

_She's 24 years old. She can make her own decisions. But who's going to cook for me? And clean the house? And do the laundry? And make my appointments and remind me of them? I need a girlfriend. Stupid Jill left me for Carlos. I'll have to find someone new. _

He arrives at his division's office and parks. Walking inside, everyone greets him. He returns their greetings as he heads for his Captain's office. Inside, Captain Murphy welcomes him to the department.

Chris responds, "Thanks Captain. I'm really glad to finally be here. I can't wait to get started."

Captain Murphy is delighted with Chris' enthusiasm, "It's good to see someone with so much fire but first things first. I want to introduce you to you're new partner."

Chris' jaw drops to the floor as his new partner enters the office. Captain Murphy's voice barely registers as he says, "Her name is Brandy and this is her first assignment."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**There are some not so accurate things in this chapter. Like two rookies being assigned together. I know in the real world this wouldn't happen but for the sake of the story I altered reality a little. Everybody else does it so I figure no one would mind.

This story will not be updated in the foreseeable future. I've simply lost interest in writing.

_Italics_ denotes thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chris admires Brandy as she walks in and sits next to him. Her thick black hair gleams in the light revealing its highlights of russet and gold. She acknowledges him, her chocolate brown eyes boring into his, as if to search the depths of his soul. Chris is taken aback by the intensely intimate gaze.

Attempting to cover his discomfiture, he smiles at her, "Hey Brandy, it's nice to meet you."

Brandy tips her head a little to one side and smiles back. She reaches out to shake his hand. Captain Murphy abruptly jumps from his chair and approaches her.

He asks, "Brandy, could you stay out here for a moment. There's something I forgot to mention to Chris."

Shutting the door when he returns, he tells Chris, "I should have told you sooner but it just slipped my mind. Brandy, as you surely noticed, doesn't speak much. It seems to go back to a traumatic experience she had at a young age. I want to assure you though, she is quite capable of making herself heard when it's truly important."

Chris inquires, "So how am I supposed to communicate with her on a day to day basis?"

"She understands you just fine," Murphy explains, "and her quietness has proven to be less of a problem than we originally anticipated. She has a natural ability to make herself understood, just not verbally. I'm sure there won't be any problems on that front."

Chris is still a bit skeptical but he trusts his Captain. "Sure Captain. I'll do whatever it takes to make this partnership work."

Captain Murphy hands him a set of keys, "That's good to hear. I suggest the two of you get right to work. Here are the keys to your patrol car. Get used to the area and working together. Just so you know, no one expects you to answer any calls today but if something comes up, just do your best."

Chris takes the keys, "Thanks Captain."

Going out into the officer's area he sees Brandy waiting for him. He begins to see the Captain's point about her. Through her body language, he can tell she's eager to get started. Motioning for her to follow him, he says, "C'mon, let's get going."

With a grin, she walks beside him through the office.

Chris can hear various comments from his fellow officers as he and Brandy reach the door.

"Look at the new guy. He gets to work with Brandy. He's so lucky. She's the best new recruit in the department."

Getting to the patrol car, he opens the door for Brandy without even thinking. "Sorry about that, I'm sure you can do these things for yourself. I just wasn't thinking."

Brandy just gives him a shake of the head as if to say, "Don't worry about it."

He gets in the driver's side and starts the car. "Well, the Captain said to just get used to things and working together. I'm going for coffee. You want anything?"

Brandy roots around in her bag and pulls out some water.

Chris laughs, "A water girl I see. Good for you. My sister keeps trying to get me to eat healthier but I just can't give up the things I love. Like coffee for instance."

Glancing at Brandy, he sees the same knowing grin that Claire gives him sometimes. He pulls into the drive-thru at a local doughnut shop and orders a large coffee and a half dozen doughnuts. He parks under a big shady tree and they get out to enjoy the morning sun.

Chris is sipping his coffee and eating doughnuts when he catches a questioning look from Brandy. She looks at the box and back at his face, a silent question etched across her features.

Chris offers her the box, "You know, you don't need to ask. Go ahead, help yourself."

Brandy eagerly takes the box and quickly eats the remaining doughnuts.

Chris takes back the empty box, "Dang girl. I didn't know you were that hungry. It's a good thing I was done."

His comment earns him a toothy grin from Brandy. She's obviously delighted by his reaction.

* * *


End file.
